grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Varme Tyv/@comment-4273152-20150411075305/@comment-4013655-20150411112757
There are no biological process that will allow such a substaintial amount of heat to be drawn away, nor there are any known physical process that can account for the observed things in the episode. However I came up with an interesting FICTIONAL idea that can adequately explain all the observations of the Varme Tyv. We also have a lot of freedom to speculate about the physiology of Varme Tyv, because nothing in detail is mentioned. Suppose the heat used by the Varme Tyv is not heat as we know it, but an alien type. Let's call that "Negative Heat" (in quotes) Negative heat cancels out heat when they are mixed together. It also get lost from a negatively hot body faster when the surrounding is cold, and loses at a relatively cosntant rate when the surroundings is sufficiently hot enough (lack of heat) (since it has positive energy like heat. Think of it and heat like balls in a box, if you already have balls (heat) in the box, then surely it is harder to fit in more balls (negative heat)). Negative heat also has a small chance to spontaneously convert to heat Using all of this, we can then explain eveyrthing about Varme Tyv: 1. Varme Tyv only need to hibernate in winter because just like us, they loses heat faster when the enviroment is lack of heat (cold in our terms). When it is hot, they don't felt warmth, but they won't get cold that fast . Still they are losing heat (especially there are no other negative heat sources nearby, such as other Varme Tyv), thus explains Monroe's statement that "they can freeze to death under a heater 2. Varme Tyv felt cold when they loses too much body heat (negative heat cannot accumulate easily because it negates with heat (either from the environment or from the sponteneous convertion to heat)). We then felt their body is cold due to the negation side effect when negative heat interact with heat in small amounts (where the negation is quicker than the generation of heat) 3. Taking a human form does not mean its physiology will become that of human, thus they still uses negative heat 4. Varme Tyv can obtain negative heat via two known means: Huddling with other Varme Tyvs (because they radiate negative heat) or stealing heat from other organisms. 5. For the latter, their teeth possess a speical gland that can convert the warmth blood they gained into negatively warm blood, thus after the attack they are stockpiled with negative heat to keep themselves warm 6. For the former, note how when Nick Burkart and co. entered the house that contains the hibernaculum they comment it is colder than the outside. This can be explained that the net heat loss (due to negation of ambient heat (there's very little in a cold place and it flowing to a colder place (intially the outsider , later inside the house since it becomes cold enough) is slightly higher than the heat generated due to some negative heat spontanesouly converted to heat. However near the hibernaculum, there's a massive source of negative heat (due to the pile of Varme Tyv hibernating in it) thus it is almost certain that most of them became heat, hence the saurna hotness. The Varme Tyv pile does not forze to death owing to them hurdling together thus they share negative heat, even though it is constantly radiating and negating with the heat in the saurna like hibernaculum. Also thanks to the property that negative heat radiate slower in a hot environment, the pile's body temprature (which is mesured in terms of negative heat, NOT heat) is relatively constant thanks to them sharing negative heat from each other. = Again I must repeat this is unscientific because negative heat DOES NOT EXIST